


third hour

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Noctis Lucis Caelum, Everybody Lives, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Porn Watching, Top Prompto Argentum, Trans Noctis Lucis Caelum, i wrote this in 2 hours while sleep deprived and barely edited it, prompto gets ears and a tail this was supposed to be soft but it! did not do that apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “’Course it is.” Prompto’s hands slid back to run through Noctis’s hair. “I’ll take care of you.”“I know.”“Good. Noct?”“Yeah?”“… You’re amazing.” Noctis rolled his eyes at the same time that they crinkled with a smile.





	third hour

**Author's Note:**

> slams my hands on the table i debated whether or not i should post this because it's uh. not good fdhugsi the writing isnt great and it's too long for what it is. i skimmed through this by pressing the down arrow to find any grammar errors and thats the most editing i did. i did the tags based on what i told myself to at the top of the doc. and just as a warning i used female-based descriptions for nocts dick bc hes trans and i was tired and i didnt want shit to get confusing. also prompto is pretty ooc. anyway throws papers on the table ill probably orphan or delete this soon so get it while it's hot.

**** “Prompto.”

“—And I think it’d be totally epic if you started to wear something, you know,  _ colourful!  _ I think you’d look good in something red.”

_ “Prompto.” _

“Not now, I’m on the phone! Sorry, Henrietta. What were you sayi—” Prompto got cut off by a swift slap to his ass and a huff. He narrowed his eyes at Noctis. “I’ll have to call you back later. The wife. No, I’m kidding. It’s still Noct. Mhm. Yeah. Okay. Yeah, bye. You, too.” He took the phone from his ear and whipped around to say something, but at Noctis’s face, he stopped. “What?”

“I’ve been trying to tell you for the last  _ three fucking hours  _ that you have a goddamn  _ tail  _ and  _ cat ears.”  _

Prompto blinked. He turned around and, sure enough, he had a tail. It was a gentle brown, but it had the slightest of glows just beneath the skin. He felt on top of his head and jumped when his fingertips brushed over soft ears. “Oh.”

_ “Yeah.”  _ Noctis sighed and reached out to cup one of the ears and inspect it. “It doesn’t…  _ look  _ malicious, so that’s a good thing.” He lets his hand fall and he turns on his heels to root around in his bag. “Does it hurt?”

“No. What are you doing? Shouldn’t we wait for Ignis? Or Gladio?”

“They’ll be gone for two weeks. That’s why we’re staying…” he gestured around Ignis’s room, “here. I’m getting my phone. Maybe some other people have had the same thing done to them. If so, bright side, they lived to tell the tale.” He fished his phone out of the very bottom and threw himself back onto the bed. He took a minute to look over Prompto with an indistinguishable expression before he started to tap away at the cracked screen. Prompto, without thinking, slid into the bed and curled up against Noctis’s side, head on his chest, as he usually did. Noctis’s free hand slid up into Prompto’s hair, just as it always did. The tail and ears were non-factors. 

After a bit of digging, they found that it was likely a plant that Prompto had an allergic reaction to. It was supposed to go away within a day or two. “I can’t walk around like this for two days!”

“Why? It’s not like we’re going anywhere.”

Prompto opened his mouth to argue, but closed it and squinted at the wall. “I’m taking a nap. Goodnight.”

“Wh—It’s one!  _ Hey!” _

* * *

 

Prompto woke up to soft groaning and uncomfortable sweats. The groaning, he found, was Noctis. His eyebrows were furrowed and a thin layer of sweat covered his body. Gross. Prompto went to curl back up

and decided to ignore the tent in his pants. 

A minute passed. 

Two. 

Three. 

Four. 

Five. 

Ten. 

Fifteen minutes passed, and Prompto was almost entirely asleep until a moan rang through the room and the bed creaked. Prompto cracked his eyes open, and after he got a tiny taste of his treat, they flew open for the  _ whole  _ meal. Noctis’s hands were between his thighs and he was grinding against them. It made Prompto shudder. Noctis whimpered and went still, his hands falling back onto the bed as his eyes opened slowly. Prompto pointed an accusatory finger into his chest.  _ “You  _ were having a wet dream. You didn’t even invite me! I’m hurt, man, really.”

“Fuck, don’t call me  _ man,”  _ Noctis groaned. He opened his arms, which Prompto crawled into. “If it helps, you were the star of the show.” His voice was raspy with sleep, which made his words slur a bit. “You care if I take it off?” He tugged at the hem of his own shirt. Prompto shook his head. Noctis pulled his shirt off to reveal his bare torso, littered with scars and bruises mainly concentrated around his ribs. His chest was small enough to be concealed completely under two or three layers, but still large enough to look like soft pecs. His nipples were already puffy. “Ignis says I can’t bind for an indefinite amount of time.”

“You don’t need to.” Prompto’s hand trailed across Noctis’s torso. “It’s getting colder. You’ll be layering, anyway. I’m sure he’ll encourage you destroying your ribs by the time warm season comes.” 

“Maybe.” 

Noctis had always been the softest out of all of them, muscle-wise. Ignis looked like a small guy, but he really, really wasn’t. He had to be able to lift both Noctis and Prompto (at the same time) before he could leave with them. Prompto, after eating properly, had shed some weight and gained some definition here and there, mainly in his arms. Gladiolus, well. He was Gladiolus. 

Noctis didn’t have any particularly defined areas. His stomach always kept a certain pudge, no matter how much he ran and ate well. He kept his strong thighs and his round cheeks. Prompto was grateful for that. Not only because Noctis made a  _ great  _ pillow, but because it was hot as hell. Not the pudge itself, but the effects. Noctis would walk with more purpose in front of Prompto, letting his self-declared “fat ass” give his boyfriend tunnel vision in the middle of the forest. He would also work harder, which made him flush more, which. You know.

Noctis really lived up to the Prince name. Pillow Prince, that is. When he wasn’t feeling particularly…  _ top _ py, Noctis was glad to just lay back with his eyes closed and take it, which made things a little harder for Prompto, but his boyfriend’s moans and arched back were prize enough for him. Sometimes, there would be moments where Noctis would snap and flip them over, riding Prompto into Kingdom Come, pun one hundred percent intended. He would let his hair cover his face and let his moans rip out of his chest, filling whatever room they were in with only delicious noises of pleasure and the occasional skin slapping against skin. Prompto didn’t care how Noctis had him. He was just honoured that he would. 

On rare occasions, Noctis would go into a mindset that made Prompto shiver with every glance thrown his way during it. Those days, there were unspoken rules. No self-deprecating jokes, no saying that he fucked up over dropping a cup, nothing that would be considered self-sabotage, he  _ had  _ to eat three times a day and whenever else his stomach decided to whine. He wasn’t allowed to be hurt himself in any way, shape, or form. Then, those nights, Noctis would fuck him, deep and slow, and tell Prompto everything he loved about him. 

Prompto liked those days. 

There were, of course, times where the script flipped, where Prompto would take care of Noctis, let him forget the stress of being royalty and make him let go. Make the only thing swirling around in that pretty head of Noctis’s the fact that Prompto loved him. Those days, Prompto would take his time bringing Noctis down, calming him enough to let him go under into his… hazeier state. Remind him that he was a  _ person,  _ too, not just a face that people gave a name and faith too. Too often, Noctis would forget that he was allowed to have feelings. He was allowed to be happy, he was allowed to have opinions. He didn’t have to be passive and socially submissive all the time, agreeing to everything everyone told him. Prompto liked reminding him that he was  _ allowed  _ to be the aloof, in charge, warm-headed prince that some saw him as. He liked to remind Noctis that he was not only a man, but a man that he loved. 

Prompto might have liked those days even more. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey, yourself.”

“Shut up. Anyway, do you like ’em?”

“Like what?”

“The ears!” Prompto sat up so he could put his hands up next to his head like a cat. “Y’know, like…  _ nya?”  _ He let his hands fall when Noctis didn’t laugh. “Killjoy. I could act like a little cat. Feed me, feed me! No? Okay.” Prompto sat back and swung his feet back and forth over the edge of the couch. “I am hungry, though. Would Ignis be mad if we raided his fridge?” 

“Probably not. But I don’t think he has tuna, kitty boy.”

Prompto wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “Tuna’s gross. Can we reheat something?”

“Only if we can actually use the oven to do it.”

“Deal!”

With that, they reheated some sort of Behemoth dish and ate quietly on the couch, TV playing quietly in the background and knees pressed together, Noctis’s head on Prompto’s shoulder. At some point, Noctis had put their dishes in the sink to curl up and put his head in Prompto’s lap. They watched the dramatic documentary about Daemons, laughing at the incorrect facts and shuddering at the true, sinister ones. It brought up Noctis and he turned away. Eventually, neither of them knew when, Noctis had started to rub his fingers over Prompto’s tail. It was nice, at first. Comforting. But the closer Noctis got to the base, the stronger the urge for Prompto to arch his back and mewl got. He tried to sound a warning, but it came off as some sort of choked whine. 

“Are you okay?” Noctis sat up and pulled his hand back. Prompto almost screamed. “If you want me to stop, I will. It just feels nice, is all. Fluffy.” He rubbed his hands over his thighs and started to bounce his feet to occupy the blank space in his mind that he couldn’t dare let stay empty. 

Prompto huffed and his tail flicked to curl around Noctis’s wrist. “I never said that you had to stop. It feels nice, dummy.”

“Oh.” Noctis returned his movements on Prompto’s tail, slowly. “Sorry.” 

Prompto shuffled so he could take his turn lying on top of Noctis, and they went back to losing themselves in the TV. The sun set, blue turning into orange and then into black, and any decent programs got fewer and farther between. They settled on some show neither of them had seen before on a channel neither of them had used. It was about two men, one of whom was acting shifty during their date night, so they went home and watched unnamed movies. 

About halfway through, the men on the screen started to make out. “Is there gonna be a sex scene?” Prompto wrinkled his nose and he looked up at Noctis. “Is it weird to watch sex scenes with your boyfriend?” Noctis shrugged. “Super responsive, as usual. Thanks, babe.”

The scene did, in fact, progress into a sex scene, but it wasn’t the usual, ‘Let’s Try To Make This Scene Artistic When Really The Actors Are Just Moving Around and Making Weird Faces!’ scene. It was only about ten minutes in that they realised that  _ the whole fucking thing  _ had been porn. The shiftiness was from a vibrator shoved up the smaller man’s ass hours before. They were too deep into it, though, and they had lost the remote. When the larger man huffed out,  _ “Awe, yeah, you like that? You like being a dirty little cockslut? Nothing more than a toy for me to use?”  _ Prompto wrinkled his nose again, but Noctis shivered. His hand paused on Prompto’s tail and his breath came just the tiniest bit faster.  _ “I’ll cover you with my cum. I’ll stuff you until you’re shaking and crying and begging for more. Get you pregnant, even.”  _ Noctis shifted and squeezed his thighs together. Prompto pretended to not notice.

_ “Please! Please, please, please! Please fuck me, sir! Use me! Breed me like the monster that you are!”  _ When Prompto glanced over, Noctis was mouthing something and his cheeks were flushed.  _ “Split me open on your fat cock and get me pregnant! Fill me until I’m leaking everywhere!”  _ He stopped mouthing whatever it was and just stared. Prompto followed his gaze to actually watch the screen. 

The larger man was ramming into the smaller one, his tattoos rippling and his hands completely covering his partner’s ass. Prompto almost felt self-conscious about his own hands as he looked down at his thin fingers and small palms. He looked back up to see a close-up of the smaller man’s body, panning further and further down until—oh. Rather than the leaking cock he was expecting, Prompto was met with the sight of a bushel of glistening hair.  _ “Gonna fuck your boy pussy til’ you bleed. Make you my bitch. Put you in your place, make you a good boy.”  _

_ “YES! Yes, yes, yes, I’m good, I’m your good boy—”  _ Prompto tuned out the words to pay closer attention to Noctis. 

His boyfriend was squirming, hand jammed between his thighs in a failed attempt to keep himself still. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was falling into his face, loose strands tickling his nose. He didn’t seem to notice. Or maybe he just didn’t care. Prompto tuned back in when Noctis’s breath hitched.  _ “—me! Fuck me, fuck me! Yes, sir, please! Breed me! Fill me with y—ahh…!”  _ The camera panned down to where the two men were connected. The smaller man’s pussy was overflowing with the larger man’s cum. 

It ended shortly after that, and Noctis cleared his throat. “That was pretty funny,” he said. He laughed nervously before continuing again. “I thought it’d end with a proposal, or something. Not, uh. That.” Prompto just hummed. “Were you uncomfortable? I’m sorry. I don’t know where the remote is, and I—”

“What were you whispering?” Prompto’s ear twitched and he tilted his head. “At one point, you were whispering something.” Noctis’s eyes flicked to Prompto’s sweats, which were quickly tenting. He swallowed. 

“Nothing.”

“Didn’t  _ seem  _ like nothing.”

“Well, it was nothing.”

“Tell me.”

“No.”

“Please?”

_ “No.” _

“I’ll stuff you with cum if you do.” It was a long shot, but it hit. Noctis’s breath hitched and he rubbed his wrist, the dark blush spreading across his cheeks again. Prompto’s tail trailed up Noctis’s torso under his shirt. He wasn’t sure when he had put it back on. “C’mon.” The tail moved up to brush over Noctis’s cheek and he closed his eyes. He mumbled something incomprehensible. “Can you repeat that?”

_ “Bread men.” _

“Bread men?”

_ “Breast meat.” _

“Breast m _ —what?” _

Noctis huffed and he looked up, straight into Prompto’s eyed. “Breed me,” he said, this time clear as the noon sky. “When the redhead said it, I kept saying it. I like how it sounds. I liked everything about that.” His hands balled up into fists and the flush turned into embarrassment. “Will you drop it? You said that shit to get me to say it. I’m tired, I th—”

“No.” 

“What?”

“No, I didn’t just say it. I meant it. Understand?” Prompto’s arm reached out as his tail fell down, and he stroked Noctis’s cheek with his fingertips. Noctis shivered again and nodded slowly. “Good. Good boy.  _ You _ are gonna be  _ my  _ kitten for the night. Sound good?”

“Sure.”

Prompto held back a laugh and instead narrowed his eyes (what he hoped was) intimidatingly. “Sorry?”

“Sorry. Yes… sir.” 

Prompto nodded in approval and stood, holding his hand out and wiggling his fingers for Noctis to take. “You’ve been stressing yourself too much. I’m gonna take you down tonight. You’re gonna relax and be a good boy, right?” Noctis nodded hesitantly. Prompto got them into the bedroom before noting, “You look nervous. Are you okay? Is this okay? I thought you’d be into it, but if—”

“No, it’s okay. This is nice. It’s just… I always end up letting you down when we do this. You’re easy. A few nice words and you melt like butter. It’s amazing. _You’re_ amazing. But I’m not easy. Last time, you got mad, and—”

“Noct.”

“—you ended up leaving and not coming back for a while, and then you got mad at yourself for leaving me there—”

_ “Noctis.” _

“and then that spiralled and I got scolded for upsetting you like that, because I should have been better, I always fail and get—”

_ Slap!  _ Prompto’s hand came down harshly on Noctis’s ass. Noctis went rigid and Prompto sighed. “Last time was after we had just gotten home and you nearly died in front of me. I was already stressed out. All of that was my fault. I  _ shouldn’t  _ have left you there. None of that was on you.” Noctis looked down. Prompto grabbed his chin and carefully forced him to look back up. “You’ve never  _ failed  _ me. So cut it out with that. No… no being mean tonight. I’m flipping the table. The table’s flipped now.  _ You’re  _ not allowed to be rude to yourself. Got it?” Noctis nodded. “I need words.”

“Got it.” 

“Good.” Prompto’s grip loosened and he led his lover onto the bed, pulling his shirt off to reveal his chest again. “Colour system?” Noctis nodded. “Colour now?”

“Green.”

“Okay.”

“Wait. Before—Before all of this happens, I have… I want… I…” He grit his teeth in frustration and Prompto brushed his tail over Noctis’s jaw. It loosened again. “I love you.”

Prompto smiled. “I love you, too. You know what to do if I don’t stop, right? You push me and—”

“—and I warp away,” Noctis finished. “I know. I won’t have to, though.” A pause. “I trust you.”

“Good. Is there anything else you need before we go?”

“No blindfolds. Please. And no cuffs. You can hold me down yourself, but I don’t want cuffs. Is that okay?”

“’Course it is.” Prompto’s hands slid back to run through Noctis’s hair. “I’ll take care of you.”

“I know.”

“Good. Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“… You’re amazing.” Noctis rolled his eyes at the same time that they crinkled with a smile. “C’mon, help me with these pants.” 

They knew each other’s limits. They both knew that weird ‘Daddy’ shit was off the table entirely. That was something they had agreed on on day one. ‘Sir’ was okay, so were most petnames for each other. Prompto liked ‘Honey’ and other more domestic ones. Noctis preferred ‘Baby’ and ‘Kitten’. They used the same traffic light system most people did: green for okay, yellow for slow down, red for hard stop. When words weren’t available, it was pinches. None was okay, under the arm was slow down, behind the knee was hard stop. Noctis couldn’t have cuffs. It made him feel  _ too  _ restricted. That was something they had to find out the hard way. Neither of them could do blindfolds; they had to see each other. Had to know it was real. 

After some shuffling and more affirmations, Noctis was on his back, Prompto’s fingertips trailing over his skin and leaving scented oil in their wake. “Been a while since we’ve done this, huh?” Noctis nodded. “Mm. You know, I was thinking about this earlier, but I love how soft you are.” Prompto put his hand flat on Noctis’s stomach. “This is so…  _ good.  _ Lets me know you’re eating right. Lets me know you’re okay.” His hand slipped up to cup Noctis’s chest. “These, too. I know you don’t like them, and for the most part, I don’t, either. They make you upset. I fucking hate that. But,” he thumbed over Noctis’s nipple, eliciting a gasp from the prince, “they’re so sensitive. You make such pretty noises because of them.” 

Noctis whimpered in reply and squeezed his eyes shut, letting a soft, “Please,” slip past his lips. Prompto laughed softly and slid his hands back down Noctis’s torso. He pressed forward to drag his lips down as well, leaving gentle spots of gloss where his lips met. 

“You always do so well, you know that? In training…” Prompto kissed his hip, “on the field…” he kissed the deepest and darkest part of a scar that stretched from Noctis’s knee to his chest, “for me.” He pressed the gentlest of kisses to Noctis’s palm, where they had made a blood pact as kids to stick together forever. “You’re such a good boy.” Noctis keened, and Prompto’s ears and tail twitched. “You like that? You like being reminded that you,” he pressed another kiss against Noctis’s skin, “do  _ so  _ well? All the time? That you’re my good boy, and I’m so, so proud of you?”

“Prom, c’mon, st—”

“Hmm?”

Noctis huffed and flushed a bit, closing his eyes to take a deep breath before continuing. “Yes, sir,” he whispered. He opened his eyes again. “I love hearing it.” His hands fisted uncomfortably in the sheets. Prompto looked him over to make sure it wasn’t out of genuine discomfort with the situation. It must have been obvious, if Noctis’s soft, “Green,” was any indication. 

“Good.” Prompto lifted Noctis’s leg, a sign to flip him over, and poured more of the oil in his palms. He started to rub the balls of his hands into Noctis’s back to work out knots before they did anything too strenuous. He loved his boyfriend, but he wasn’t going to deal with a week of complaining. “Tell me what you want to hear.”

“Huh?”

“I said, ‘Tell me what you want to hear’. Tell me what you want me to tell you.” 

“This is stupid. Can’t y _ —AH!”  _ Noctis cried out and fisted his hands in the sheets again when Prompto’s hand came down hard on his ass. “Hey!”

“I told you,” Prompto said, slowly, “to  _ not  _ say shit like that.” He masked his voice with an irritated edge. “Did I not?” 

Noctis swallowed and he wrapped his arms around a pillow, resting the side of his head against it. It smelled vaguely of detergent. “You did.” He shrunk in on himself a bit. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I told you I was ready to deal with this because I am. I don’t  _ like  _ punishing you, baby, but if you don’t listen, what am I supposed to do?” He didn’t expect an answer, and he didn’t get one. He leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the bright red mark on Noctis’s ass, and wondered for a moment if he had gone too far. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Noct.”

“I’m okay, Prom. Haven’t even gone under yet.” Noctis lifted his head so he could see Prompto better. “Promise. You’re not bored? I’m sorry that I’m being a lot, I know I said—”

_ “Noct.  _ Come on. It’s fine. But, I’m supposed to be making you feel better. I can’t do that if you keep fighting me. Let yourself let go. You know no one else is here. We’re alone. We’re  _ safe.”  _ Noctis nodded slowly and he closed his eyes again. “Okay. Now,” Prompto returned to working out the kinks in Noctis’s back, “tell me what you want to hear.”

“Why you’re still here. Why, uh… why you still care. Please.” 

Prompto hummed and smiled a bit. “Well, that one’s easy. You, kitten,” Noctis shivered, “are the most stunning man I’ve ever met. You’re brilliant, too. And so,  _ so  _ clever. You have this… thing about you. An aura, maybe. When we were kids, it drew me in. I suppose it’s keeping me here, too. You’re so kind. You’re  _ so  _ kind. You’re a brat sometimes, but,” Prompto laughed softly, and Noctis cracked a smile, “I suppose that’s par for the course.” He listed different things he loved about Noctis while he worked his hands. His freckles, the way the moonlight made his eyes shine, how patient he was with kids. How, no matter what happened, he always kept the baby fat in his face. He flipped Noctis back over after a while, pressing kisses all down his face. “I missed this face of yours.” When Noctis opened his eyes, they were a bit glassy.  _ He’s letting go,  _ Prompto thought briefly. He smiled again. 

“Sir?”

Prompto raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, kitten?”

Noctis cleared his throat before speaking again. “Is it okay if I touch myself?” He squirmed a little, his toes curling and his fingers fisting in the sheets. 

“Not yet. I want you to go under first.” Prompto could  _ see  _ Noctis holding himself back from making some comment. Probably something about how it was unfair. “We’ll get there, baby. Just… relax. Let me do all the work, okay?” Noctis nodded and closed his eyes again. “Here.” Prompto put his tail into Noctis’s hand. He got to work on working out the possibly knots in Noctis’s hips, mumbling sweet nothings as he worked and checking every once in a while to see if Noctis was okay. After about fifteen minutes, Noctis’s eyes glazed over completely, his body relaxed, and Prompto sighed softly. 

There was a moment of silence. Prompto was checking to make sure Noctis was still responsive, and Noctis was too out of it to say anything unless he was being interacted with, like an NPC. After a bit, Prompto  _ finally  _ slid his own sweats off, and Noctis keened softly. When asked what he wanted, he said, loud and clear, “I want your cum inside of me and all over me.” 

Prompto laughed a little and rubbed his hand over Noctis’s stomach. “I think that can be arranged.” He brushed his fingertips over the scar stretched across the taller man’s briefly. “You ready for me, kitten? Nice and wet?” Noctis nodded. He spread his legs, and Prompto gasped softly for show. He brought his hand down to run his middle finger down Noctis’s heat, then his index to join it. Prompto pushed his fingers into his lover slowly, relishing in the quiet moan that it forced out of him. 

“More, please. Please, sir.”

“More…?”

“I want you. Your cock, please, sir. I want it. I need it. I need it, please, I tr—” he was cut off by his own gasp as Prompto pulled his fingers out, quickly replacing them with the head of his cock teasing at Noctis’s entrance. “Please, please.  _ Please,  _ please, I’ll be good. Be so good, I’ll be so good, sir, I promise. Be a good b _ —ahh!”  _ Noctis arched his back when Prompto sank in in an attempt to get him in even deeper, get them closer together. He started babbling his appreciation, hands  _ still _ gripped in the sheets. 

“You can touch me,” Prompto said through heavy breaths. His chest was heaving a bit, his left strained and shaking from holding himself up for so long. Noctis hesitated. Prompto nodded, and Noctis’s arms flew around his back, pulling him down to bring him down. Prompto laughed a little and he let his arm fall so he could rest on both of his elbows as Noctis held him close. “You okay, baby?”

Noctis nodded and he took a deep breath. “Can we wait for a minute?” he asked softly, voice strained. 

Prompto nodded and brushed Noctis’s hair behind his ear. “Sure. You sure you’re okay?” Noctis nodded again. “Overwhelmed?” Another nod and a slow inhale. “Okay. You’re doing really good. I’m proud of you.” Noctis keened softly and he pulled his head back to look up at Prompto. His eyes were still glassy, his cheeks flushed and hair pushed back. “You’re so beautiful.” Prompto didn’t realise he’d said it out loud. 

He didn’t know what to expect. An argument, maybe. For Noctis to snap out of his haze and get embarrassed. But definitely not his boyfriend’s quiet, “Thank you.” After a moment, Noctis shuffled and sighed shakily. “I’m okay now.” Prompto nodded. He cupped Noctis’s cheek and kissed him, slow and sweet, as he started to rock his hips. He’d forgotten what it was like when that happened, how Noctis’s usually automatically loud moans built up from small whimpers. The way Noctis would roll his hips and try to keep his eyes open, only for them to screw shut again seconds later. They kept a steady pace for a while, Prompto rocking into Noctis in slow, spaced intervals. Eventually, though, a whisper rang through the room, quiet enough to be missed by an untrained ear.  _ “Harder.” _

Prompto swallowed and had to hide a goofy grin behind a smirk. “What was that, kitten? I didn’t hear you.” 

“Harder,” Noctis repeated, louder. “Fuck me harder. Please.” His hands were practically buzzing against Prompto’s back, thighs trembling from holding their place locked just above his lover’s ass. He didn’t hesitate to add, “I want you to make me cry.” 

At his words, Prompto’s hips snapped forward harshly, and Noctis cried out his name. He kept that pace for only a few moments before hiking Noctis’s legs over his shoulders and slamming into him with reckless abandon, pistoning his hips and grunting every time wet skin slapped against wet skin. “So fuckin’… tight, shit—so fuckin’ tight, baby. So warm and wet for me. Bet you haven’t even touched yourself since I told you not to.”

“No, sir, I ha—haven’t, I’ve been good. I pr—promi _ —ahh!— _ promise. Promise, I’ve been good. ’M a good boy, I promise.”

“Such a good boy,” Prompto gasped. One hand came up to grab Noctis’s chest, squeezing and flicking his thumb over the prince’s puffy nipples, alternating whenever he pleased. He slid his hand further down to aggressively rub against Noctis’s swollen clit, causing him to arch his back and a moan to rip from his throat. He took his hand back and trailed it back up, covering the prince in his own slick and dirtying him up before going back to assaulting his clit, relishing in the way it made Noctis jerk and cry out. “You’re so fucking sexy, Noct. Gonna fucking  _ wreck  _ you. I’ll ruin you, stuff you with so much cum you’ll be cleaning it out for weeks.”

_ “YES!  _ Please, please, get me f—fat with y—c—comi _ —fuck!”  _ Noctis jerked and he tightened around Prompto as he came with a scream, fluid gushing out of his pussy and coating Prompto’s cock, chest, and legs, as well the sheets and his own thighs. “Keep—Keep going, please, please, sir, don’t stop. Don’t stop, don’t  _ stop!” _

Prompto grunted and he nodded, pulling his hand back once more to wipe his own stomach off and then wipe his hand on Noctis’s chest. “You’re such a fucking slut. Imagine if the people saw you like this. Saw their prince on his back, legs spread and soaking bedsheets for the man he belongs to. Who do you belong to, Prince Noctis?”

“You!” Noctis cried out, his eyes leaking at the edges from overstimulation as Prompto started to rub at his clit again. “You, master, I’m yours! I’m your slut, I’m yours, I’m your good kitten! Please, pl—please fill me, make me fat with your cum. Wanna wa— _ ahhhh— _ walk around filled with you, please. Please breed me, sir, please—”

“Yeah. Yeah, yeah, baby,  _ fuck yeah,  _ gonna breed you so good—” Prompto’s hips stuttered and he had to use Noctis’s hips to hold himself up, hands gripping the prince so hard that his knuckles turned white. The thought of Noctis having to hide those bruises is what pushed him over the edge as he came for the first time that night for an impossibly long time. He nearly collapsed on top of Noctis, who was babbling and sobbing softly. Sobbing? “Baby. Babe, hey. Noct.” Noctis’s eyes opened slowly and he sniffed. “Are you okay?” he couldn’t keep up his character as he asked, pruned fingertips brushing Noctis’s hair out of his eyes. “Do you need to stop?”

Noctis shook his head quickly, bringing his trembling hands up to wipe at his eyes. “S’a lot, thassall,” he slurred. “S’good. M’full, feels nice.” 

Prompto laughed softly and he nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Noctis’s forehead. “Okay. That’s good. Colour?” Noctis nodded. “That’s not a colour.”

_ “Green.  _ I ’lready said m’okay!”

“Just checking. I can barely understand you. I think I fucked your brains out.”

Noctis hummed. “N’yet. You should, though.” He tightened around Prompto with a small, mischievous smile. His hand trailed up to rub the base of the ears still sat on Prompto’s head. “Sof _ —ahh~!”  _ His hand gripped Prompto’s hair before falling to the sheets to grip them, and he threw his head back as Prompto started to fuck him again, with impossibly more fervour than before. 

It was almost pornographic, the scene before him. 

Noctis was eagle-spread, Prompto holding his legs out as he fucked him relentlessly. His hair was splayed out behind his head, his cheeks flushed as his small chest bounced with every thrust. The sheets were  _ ruined,  _ and Prompto wondered for a moment if it had soaked through to the mattress. The bedframe started to slam against the wall as Noctis’s moans got higher and louder, his eyes rolling back in his head as Prompto went to pull back out, but was stopped by the fact that his cock was getting  _ bigger.  _ Noctis was being split open by a knot thicker than both of Prompto’s wrists, and he was loving every fucking second of it. Prompto nearly panicked, but through his brain flicked the memory of the time Noctis told him he’d do anything to get properly knotted by him, if it was possible. He was suddenly beyond grateful for his “allergic reaction”.

Prompto groaned and he leaned down to bite down on Noctis’s neck, sucking and licking at the skin to leave as big and dark a bruise as possible. His fingers got to work, strategically and roughly rubbing circles against the most sensitive spots on Noctis’s clit. “I’m gonna split you open,” Prompto whispered, right against Noctis’s ear, “and fill you with so much cum that you can’t walk.” Noctis’s hands flew up to Prompto’s back at that, dragging his nails down and sobbing out moans as Prompto gave hard but shallow thrusts. He decided to throw everything to the side and he pushed in as deep as he could before pulling out and slamming back in as possible. Noctis  _ screamed  _ every time Prompto’s knot popped out of his pussy, bringing with it his own cum as well as Noctis’s. After just a minute or so, when Prompto yanked his knot out, he got a face full of Noctis’s cum as he squirted again _.  _ Noctis’s hips bucked and he sobbed as he came, his entire body jerking with every new stream. When it stopped, Prompto just went back to doing exactly what he had been before, gripping Noctis’s hips with an even harsher grip than before. When he came again, he was able to watch it leak out, coating his cock in his own cum. He went to pull out and push back in one last time, but when he pushed back in, Noctis squirted for a third and final time. It was longer than the other two, and it properly soaked everything in a two foot radius, including both of their bodies. 

He blacked out. 

Prompto got him cleaned up as best as he could without moving him and managed to  _ somehow  _ change the sheets and mattress topper without waking the prince. Noctis came back to while Prompto was attempting to put soft sweatpants on him. “Hey, sleepyhead.”

“Whatsit—? Where we… huh?” Noctis lifted his head and stared at the sheets in the corner, and at the pants halfway up his legs. “Oh.” He let his head fall back down and shifted his hips so Prompto could get the pants all the way back up. “Plug?” Prompto nodded and Noctis shifted, drawing a shuddery breath out of himself. “Okay. You… c’mere.”

Prompto slipped into the bed, clad in fresh boxers, and Noctis turned around to curl up against him. “You feelin’ okay, Noct? I’m pretty sure you broke orgasm physics there.” Noct shrugged and he closed his eyes as Prompto combed his fingers through his hair. 

“Feel fine. Great, actually. Feel, uh… I don’t know the word. I’m okay. Brain… gone. Success, you fucked it outta me.”

“Guess I did, huh?”

“Mhm.” Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto’s back and rested his head on his stomach. “I love you,” he said, softly. He opened his eyes to glance up at his boyfriend. 

Prompto smiled and brushed Noctis’s hair out of his eyes to see them properly. “I love you, too. You sure you’re okay?” Noctis nodded. “Okay. You wanna sleep now?” Noctis nodded again and closed his eyes. He fell asleep almost immediately, body going lax and breathing coming easier. 

Prompto took the silence as time to think. Going around with everyone was… a lot of fun. Even if they got covered in blood and dirt and other fluids that he hated thinking about, it was pretty cool to be able to go around with his friends and see the sights. He liked learning about the origins of things, liked learning more about  _ why  _ Noctis was royalty, why he had powers, what their purpose was. He liked fighting alongside the man he loved. He liked being able to even be  _ with  _ the man he loved, given their circumstances. Luna was the one who broke off the engagement when they were teenagers.  _ “I don’t want to force us both into something neither of us wanted. I can aide him without both of us falsifying emotions.”  _ They loved each other, really and truly, but not in the way everybody else wanted them to. Luna loved a loud redhead who could drink Gladiolus under the table. Noctis loved a loud blonde who couldn’t even hold a shot. 

A while passed before Prompto fell asleep, hand in Noctis’s hair and Ignis’s ruined sheets long forgotten. 


End file.
